


The Quiet Wolf

by aceofhearts88



Series: Howling at the Stars [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: Ned reflects on choices he made and the nephews who grow up far away from him with only letters to have any news. And he gets reunited with his little brother who brings first hand news about two little boys in exile.





	The Quiet Wolf

He hid the letters in a small chest in the niche behind Brandon's statue in the crypt.

And it was only there that he allowed himself to read them, in the light of a torch or a candle, sitting back against the foot of his brother's grave, in more or less direct sight of Lyanna and close enough to his father as well still. As if being there could somehow enable them to be a part of it, their sons' lives. All three of them.

Letters.

Letters as the only way to get information about Benjen, Torrhen and Jon.

And none of them even wrote themselves, not in the beginning at least in Ben's case, longer even for the boys, even if it was understandable there. It was even alright for Benjen, Ned had known his little brother needed time to work through everything that had happened.

Benjen's first real letter with real emotions and real thoughts and not just stiff dry information over his well-being and training came three years after he had left for Starfall. Ned treasured that letter greatly, re-read it often in the first weeks after its arrival.

It were Daynes who provided the letters until that point.

Lord Andric wrote about Benjen, everything that could come to mind, about his progress, about his friendship with the Lady Allyria, about his deeds, about the love the smallfolk had for him, about the name – The Silver Wolf – he had quickly earned himself from them, about Ser Arthur's praise about him. About the sickness that had hit Benjen, that he had thankfully overcome without any troubles.

That letter, a very short one brought by a raven, it had worried Ned deeply until a longer letter had arrived at a later time. To know that his little brother had been fighting a fever, in Dorne of all places, with no family around. It had brought up so many terrible memories of Lyanna that Ned hadn't slept for days, had prayed to the gods for hours.

'Save him, do not take him away from me as well. Protect him, let him live.'

Ashara wrote about the boys, and those letters made Ned happy and broke his heart at the same time, to read about these wonderful two boys who grew up without maybe never knowing their homeland. Two boys with Stark blood who would maybe never step foot in the North.

His nephews, his wonderful nephews.

Ashara's letters were long, long and detailed and she didn't spare any moment, whether they be good or bad. Every important moment in a child's early life, Ned had it written down in ink. A first smile, a first crawling movement, a first word, a first step, a first full sentence. It was all there, and he could reread it again and again but it didn't change the fact that it happened halfway across the world.

It wasn't like the children Catelyn's younger siblings would one day maybe have, potential visits to Riverrun or the Eyrie to see them. Torrhen and Jon grew up far away, out of reach, but they were safe, and nothing else mattered. As much as he longed to meet them, he could happily live with the thought of that never coming true if it meant the boys were safe.

Sometimes he read parts of letters out loud, when Ashara went into detail just how much Torrhen came after his father already, how curious and brave and fearless he was, how much he loved animals, how he had a temper but was still so happy and so full of joy and energy. 

'You would have been so proud of him' He had said to his brother's stone face then, 'That boy would have you bursting with pride and happiness. You would never stop in letting us hear just how wonderful he is.'

Or when she wrote about Jon's sweetness, about how he always smiled and laughed and just wanted to see everybody happy, how he was shy but so polite and charming. It didn't paint Ned the picture of his wild sister Lyanna had later been, but it reminded him of the sweet little girl who had toddled after her big brothers and always only smiled at them when they had tried to gently get rid of her. Those smiles and giggles had always ended up with one of them carrying her to wherever they had been on their way already, Lyanna had been such a happy child and no one had ever been able to say no to her, least of all their Father.

If Ashara was to be believed, and for Ned she was, then Jon had the same exact effect on Ser Arthur most of the time. 

Ashara also described characteristics and features that Ned knew could either be simply Jon or be something the boy had enherited from Rhaegar. Ned had never known the Prince really, wouldn't be able to tell. Jon's love for books and dragons seemed to come from him maybe, but Ashara also admitted that in their part of the world it was easier to find books about dragons and their lore than about direwolves. 

Ned was still wondering about how he could send them some, for both his nephews, even though Ashara told in her elegant handwriting that Torrhen only believed in animals he could see up close or even touch. A problem where it concerned direwolves.

And then came a letter from a much simpler handwriting. Arthur Dayne. 

He wrote about Jon as someone who had known both, Rhaegar and Lyanna, and he could paint a better picture for Ned. And he loved the boy, loved him like a father loved his son, Ned had been able to read it in every single word. Jon's shy curiosity to know everything about something that interested him, even at only two name days. His dedication to his pet lizard – by the gods, a lizard – reminded Ned of the squirrel Lyanna had saved from a stable cat, it had followed her everywhere.

Arthur also didn't keep quiet about what Jon might have gotten from his father except his eyes, his love for books, even if still mostly based on pictures, how much he loved to hear stories.

He read that letter out loud to his sister's statue and then stored it as the only one not in the small lockable chest, but instead placed it into his sister's grave. It had been a letter addressed to Ned, but it had felt like a letter written for his sister. 

\--

Almost to the day three years after Robert's Rebellion had ended with a slain Prince at the shores of the Trident, Ned found himself holding a long letter from Benjen in his hands. The first one he dared to read outside of the crypt, mostly because Cat was heavy with child and he did not want to hide away for hours in the crypt where no one dared to interrupt him.

Sitting in his solar was just as well a private setting, with little Robb playing on the ground with the wooden wolves Benjen had sent up for Robb's third name day. 

Ned could barely wrap his head around the fact that his little brother was married now, a married man at his young age, but then again, he clearly loved Lady Allyria. A marriage out of love, binding their families together in a union that Ashara and Brandon could have had in maybe another life.

Benjen's letter was overflowing with joy, just as much as he must have been, he wrote about his thanks for Winterfell's help in Allyria's idea with the weirwood tree, that he was looking forward to see it grow. He spoke about his excitement at now sailing to Volantis to spend some time with Ashara and Arthur, to meet the boys and get to know his nephews.

Ned smiled over it, glad to know that his nephews would meet a Stark relative, would meet their blood. Jon was almost three now as well, Torrhen already four, Ashara's second babe – a daughter she had named after the Silver Prince – a few moons short of her first name day. Benjen could tell them stories of the north, give them a piece of the home they would maybe never seen.

A home Benjen himself had not seen in three and a half years.

It was the part towards the end of the letter that had Ned gasp and one hand curling tightly around the armrest of his chair.

"...I know that it is probably a little mean of me to propose this in a letter that I am sending the morning of our departure for Volantis, but I fear anything else would have resulted in my going back on my decision. Now I can't, otherwise it would seem unkind and in bad taste.

I want to show Allyria the North, and most of all I want to show her Winterfell and for her to meet my family. To meet you. I want my family to meet the woman I love. I long for Winterfell, Ned, long to pay respect to Father, Bran and Lya.

Like I have written you in my last letter, I do not think I will ever really return North for good again, but I want my family to know yours. I want to tell you about the nephews I am so much looking forward to meet. 

I sincerely hope my sudden plans have not thrown you too much, brother, and that you would welcome your little brother and his lady wife into your home. I cannot tell you yet when we might be expected, we want to spend some time with Ashara and Arthur, and Allyria has distant relatives in Pentos and Braavos that we want to meet as well. I plan on sending a letter with a ship bound for White Harbor when we arrive in Braavos, I will be able to better estimate our arrival time then, I believe Lord Manderly will be so kind to let the letter reach you.

I am very much looking forward to see you again, brother, we have lots to talk about, but for now I will turn to my new wife and think about the nephews I will soon meet. I will give them your love as well, and those of the North,

Benjen."

"Papa?"

Ned blinked and then blinked again when he felt his eyes blurry with unshed tears as he brought his mind back into the present. Wide blue eyes were looking at him, small hands resting on his still tensed left hand and Ned hurried to loosen his hold on the armrest to gently card his fingers through his firstborn's auburn hair.

"Papa, are you okay?" Robb wanted to know, blue eyes worried but Ned chuckled and snatched his son up to settle on his lap, setting Benjen's letter onto the desk.  
"I'm very good actually, Robb. Your uncle Benjen has written me that he will visit us." He told his son whose eyes went wide with excitement, hands clapping together, half of the castle had by now told him stories about his uncle who had gone South to become a Knight. "He will visit your cousins and then he'll come here to Winterfell with his lady wife." 

Only his wife and the few men Ned really trusted inside the castle walls knew some about the truth, his own son being the one with the fewest details yet. Robb knew he had cousins who lived far away. Maester Luwin, Rodrik and Jory had been told by that Ashara was alive and that she had gone to Essos with Brandon's sons.

It at times made him feel guilty to lie to them such, to offer half truths even though he trusted them. Maester Luwin was the one who made sure no one but Ned got the letters with the sigil of House Dayne and he had been overjoyed when Lady Allyria had asked for advice on how to grow the weirwood sappling she had aquired for Benjen. Jory's father had died at the Tower of Joy, Jory himself had been a dear friend of Lyanna's and Benjen's, and still Ned couldn't bring himself to tell him that one of those little boys was Lyanna's son. 

Because people who knew the truth were in danger themselves and after all the death that the Rebellion had brought, Ned couldn't set innocent lives in danger again, just for knowing about the blood of a child.

Rodrik and keeping the truth from him was even more difficult at times, Winterfell's Master-at-arms had been a close friend of Brandon's, had been a middle man between Lord Rickard and older Stark siblings often enough. He had been of so much help and support when Ned had returned North to a castle and a household that had never been meant to be his, people who looked at him and didn't recognize him as a boy from before he had left for the Vale.

The Lord of Winterfell had been a stranger to people who mourned those of his family they had seen inside these walls for the last ten years. Rodrik had helped bridge that gap, and Ned had the feeling they had warmed up to him by now. They certainly had to his son who was charming everyone around his little fingers.

The only one who knew the whole truth was Cat.

And even her, Ned had only told it all a year ago, after they really had come to a comfortable understanding of each other, after love had bloomed between them. She was the one he could talk to now, could entrust his worries and his hopes to, who soothed the nightmares when they came. Cat was the only person outside of Dorne aside from Howland who knew that Arthur Dayne had not died at the hands of Lord Eddard Stark and that the second boy with Ashara and him in Essos was Lyanna's and Rhaegar's trueborn son.

"Can we tell Mama?" Robb drew him out of thoughts again and Ned smiled down at his son before picking him up and getting to his feet.  
"We can tell your mother. I am sure she will be happy to hear it." Ned said and opened the door to get into the corridor. Cat had only met Benjen once, a brief greeting at Harrenhall before Lyanna had whisked him away and most of the following days, Benjen had spent staring at the sparring knights on the training's yard or watching the tourney.

After all, Benjen had known he would return to Winterfell after the tourney and then have much time getting to know his brother's wife when Brandon brought her home.

"Come on, my boy, let's find your mother and tell her the good news."

\--

Standing up on the gallery and watching the courtyard was the easiest way for Ned to look into the past, to remember what had been and to wonder what could have been. Today though he was very much content to remain in the present and watch how his son followed Rodrik like a shadow while he oversaw the training of the guards.

Little wooden sword proudly strapped to his belt, Robb was mimicking everything Rodrik was doing, from his stance to his steps and if the often flickering smile on the older man's face was any indication than Ser Rodrik knew exactly what little Robb was doing. Ned was amused and found his heart also wondering how it could have looked like if both his nephews were here as well.

Would they all follow Rodrik together? A little brigade of giggling boys lined up to mimick how Rodrik showed a new recruit how to widen his stance. Would Robb and Torrhen already try to clang their wooden swords together? Would little Jon be down there with them or would the little boy prefer to question Maester Luwin about everything that came to a curious little mind?

"He is very eager." Catelyn said from his side, little Sansa swaddled tightly in furs in her arms, the babe was sleeping peacefully. Five moons only and Ned already knew that he loved this child so very dearly, he could watch her for hours, so much he had missed with Robb in the first months, he wouldn't let the same happen with his first daughter.

"He is curious and a future Lord will have to fight along his men, it is well that he wants to learn." Ned told his wife and chuckled when Rodrik made a step back and stumbled over Robb. "And very eager indeed." He added, smiling over Rodrik's deep sigh and Robb's bright eyed apologizing smile. Jory swooped in and snatched up Winterfell's heir, setting him on his hip and gesturing for Rodrik to continue.

"My Lord?" 

Turning around, Ned caught sight of Maester Luwin walking down the gallery towards them.

"A raven from White Harbor has arrived, my Lord, two letters. One bearing the sigil of the Manderlys and one..." Luwin stopped and held both out for Ned to take, "And one bearing the new sigil of your brother, my Lord." Ned held himself back but still quickly set Lord Manderlys' letter into his tunic and focusing instead of the scroll with the sigil in the wax that depicted a direwolf howling at a fallen star. 

"What does it say?" Catelyn asked him while Ned was still reading through the few lines, a smile breaking over his face upon it.  
"Benjen has arranged voyage with a Manderly trading ship from Braavos, unless the weather turns they will arrive at the start of the next moon." Ned told her and something in his chest warmed, settled back into place, his brother had forgiven him in ink already, but now they would soon be able to speak with each other face to face.

"We will have to arrange a feast in their honor." Catelyn noted and turned towards Luwin to speak about preparations with him, Ned could see that she was happy to have something to do that was beyond caring for an infant. Catelyn was a born mother but she also had fallen into the role of a household lady with much dedication.

He let her run over first ideas with Luwin while he read over the lines from Lord Manderly, as half expected a promise to guide Benjen and Allyria to Winterfell from White Harbor.

"Ned, would you take her? I will send the nursemaid in a bit but I need to take a look at the glass gardens. I have not a clue over what we have left in storage." Protest died on his lips as Cat shifted Sansa over into his arms, the babe fussed a bit but settled quickly again, already back to sleeping without a trouble when drew Luwin back into conversation and walked off.

Ned smiled and stroked over vibrant red hair before drawing his cloak a little around his sleeping daughter, giving her more protection against the cold than the furs already did. Spring had finally come for good now, but the North was still adjusting.

"Papa, look!" Robb cried out from below and Ned looked down again, laughing softly in fondness and pride when he saw Robb hacking away at the hay dummy with Jory's help.  
"Very good." Ned called down to him and nodded to Jory and Rodrik, "You're doing a great job, Robb."

Maybe one day they could find a way and his nephews would see Winterfell, would meet their cousins and see the world their father and mother respectively had grown up in.

\--

He carried two blue roses in his right hand as he stepped down into the crypts and walked along the dimly lit corridor until he reached his siblings and his parents. He silently paid his respects to his father and brother, laid a rose into his mother's hands and then turned to his sister.

"Hey, Lya." He began as he carefully laid the winter rose into her hands, "Ben is coming home, more or less any moment now. I know it is only a visit, but he will be here again. He met your son, my darling sister, he'll be able to tell you all about him and..."

"Ned?" Catelyn's voice called from the entrance of the crypts, "The guards have spotted riders coming up the main road." Ned smiled and briefly laid a hand on the ones of his sister's statue before he hurried up the corridor again. Cately welcomed him with a tsk, fussing along his furs and his hair, "Look at you again, where have you been? Your brother will think you have gone wild."

"I think Ben will be perfectly fine seeing me like this, my dear." He assured his wife and linked their arms, walking them into the courtyard where the household had assembled to welcome their Lord's brother and his wife. Septa Mordane was holding a curious looking little Sansa, half a year on her little body already, time was running, Robb was standing at her feet but rushed over to stand by his father when Ned and Catelyn appeared.

Ned took a deep breath as the gates were opened, almost four years since he had last seen his brother, since Benjen had ridden out of those gates without a look back. 

Catelyn squeezed his arm, a sign of comfort and Ned breathed out, it was going to be okay, it was all going to be okay. 

And it was.

Manderly guards rode into the courtyard and Ned was already smiling before he laid eyes on his little brother on the black horse, only he wasn't so little anymore. He was a man grown, long black hair bound back behind his head, stubble on his jaw, gleaming silver armor below the grey fur cloak, his purple overcoat a striking color. Broad shoulders and so tall, Benjen halted his horse and dismounted with easy grace, cloak billowing to the side and revealing the sword strapped to his hip.

He turned to the white horse just then coming through the gates, its rider wearing a fur cloak over a deep purple dress and violet eyes swept over the courtyard with a gentle smile. Benjen helped Allyria dismount and then they were approaching them while men rushed to take care of horses and the card coming into the castle walls.

"Ned." Benjen said as he stopped in front of him, Ned could hardly believe his brother was even taller than him now.  
"My little brother." Ned said right back and then they were both laughing, arms around each other for a tight hug, "Gods, I can't believe you have grown so much, look at you." Ned began as they pulled apart again, hands still on each other shoulders, "You look like a Warrior, where is my stick thin little brother."

"You gotta ask Ser Carral that, he made sure I put on muscles like an ox." Benjen said with a rough laugh before his entire face gentled into a soft smile, "Ned, I want you to meet my wife, Lady Allyria." He introduced the young woman standing at his side, long dark hair braided back, bright violet eyes that she shared with her siblings turned on Ned.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Stark, I have heard very much about you." Lady Allyria said with a bright smile, curtsying quickly, Ned kissed her hand and smiled back at her.

"Please, my Lady, it is Ned, we are family." He welcomed her into his home and saw how Benjen nearly glowed in joy over seeing the woman he loved be accepted, Ned hoped he hadn't worried too much, as if there had ever been a chance for the contrary.  
"Then I insist on Allyria." She told him and Ned inclined head to her as he already wrapped an arm around Catelyn.  
"Let me introduce my wife, Lady Catelyn." Benjen and Allyria both greeted her happily.

"And my children." Ned chuckled and bent down to pick Robb up who quickly stretched out a hand for Benjen to take, "This is my son, Robb."  
"You are a charmer, are you not?" Benjen grinned, shaking his nephew's hand, "And with those looks you got from your beautiful mother, you'll surely turn many heads in the future. And a sword I see." Benjen tapped against the wooden sword Robb was rarely seen without, "You gotta show me what you can do with that one then while I am here."

Robb's eyes glowed with how much he indeed wanted to, he had barely spoken about anything else in the last weeks, ever since his parents had told him that his knightly uncle would come to visit them soon. Allyria and Catelyn were still talking so Ned pleaded Septa Mordane closer, "And my daughter, Sansa."

Benjen smiled at the child who curiously watched him but then also quickly hid her face, shy and quiet, peeking out carefully to keep him in sight. Benjen laughed as Allyria came to stand at his side, "Just like Rhaena. You are a beauty, my little niece."

\--

They turned inside, into the Lord's solar and Ned made sure they would not be disturbed for the time being. Catelyn and Allyria sat down by the fire, already happily talking and Ned was glad to see them get along, Sansa was giggling on her mother's lap while she looked up at her aunt. Robb had plopped himself down at Ned's feet who in turn had sat himself in one of the chairs in front of his desk, with Benjen having a free seat beside him.

His son was turning one of Benjen's gauntlets around in his small hands, utterly fascinated with it. Ned though was too content to observe his brother, armor taken off and still he looked strong. And happy.

"I'm surprised you didn't cover me in questions the second I was through that gate." Benjen chuckled where he was still kneeling in front of the chest he had carried into the solar himself.  
"I thought letting you enter and get comfortable was nicer." Ned shot back at him and that was easy, and it hit him how easy it all really was. That despite the years apart and the nature of how they had departed, he had his brother back.

"Why taught you those manners suddenly?" Benjen teased and straightened up again, arms full with wrapped parcels. He handed two over to Allyria and then finally took the place next to Ned.  
"You didn't need to bring gifts." Catelyn protested quietly but Benjen waved it off, smiling over at her with that boyish smile he hadn't yet lost.  
"If an uncle can't spoil his nephews, he has no purpose being an uncle." Benjen and Catelyn rolled her eyes, "And here now, Robb, this is for you. Start asking questions, Ned." Benjen grinned at him after he had straightened up again once he had given one of the wrapped bundles to Robb who cried out a 'thank you' and attacked the wrapping.

"Just tell me about them. How they are, what they look like." Ned asked of him and Benjen smiled, watching Robb's go wide at the delicately carved figurines, people this time. Ned could see fighters with swords and also with spears, one was sitting on a horse.  
"So much time sitting on a ship." Benjen laughed upon Ned's impressed look, "Needed something to do. The boys are so sweet, and so happy, brother. Torrhen is truly Brandon's son, I believe the only thing he even has in Dayne blood in him are his mother's eyes, everything else in that boy is just wild wolf." Benjen began to tell, glancing over with a smile when Catelyn sighed in joy over the dresses for little Sansa while Allyria held her niece who was turning over the little doll in her hands.

"He is reckless, is not afraid of anything, full of stupid ideas. Ashara likes to say they need to keep an eye on him in the future." Benjen laughed and Ned found himself laughing along, "But he is also all that made Brandon good. He is a good big brother, he loves Jon and Rhaena fiercely and already wants to protect them from everything." They shared a smile that was a little sad, they missed him, their big brother who had always been willing to take on the whole world for the happiness and well-being of his siblings.

And in the end, he had taken on the king for his little sister whom he had in parts always loved the most.

Brandon had been wild, but not when it had concerned his younger siblings, he had been patient for them, soothing and comforting, supporting and proud. 

"And he loves animals." Benjen continued, "I know Ashara wrote you about it, but gods, Ned. If Ashara wasn't so strict and capable in her ability to say no, the house would be crawling with animals. I tried to explain to him what a direwolf is, and they found a book on Northern animals but Torrhen doesn't believe in what he can't see up close or even touch." Ned chuckled and stroked a hand through Robb's hair who was engrossed in playing with his wooden soldiers.

"And Jon?" 

"Sweet, he is so sweet, Ned. He looks so much like Lya, except for the eyes and the fact that he's probably gonna be taller at two and ten already than she ever was. He's quiet, he likes to watch and observe, likes to make people smile. He's got Arthur wrapped around every little finger, he can't say no to Jon. Which would be a problem if it weren't so impossible to get the kid to want something. He is such a happy kid, content and eager to show off his dragon book and Meraxes, his lizard. He is shy, likes to hide behind Torrhen, but doesn't join in when Torrhen's ideas turn a little too exciting."

"Show him the pictures, Ben." Allyria encouraged before going back to cooing at Sansa, Benjen smiled and handed over the wrapped parcel he had still been holding onto. "I believe that I got Jon better than Torrhen, it's impossible to get the boy to sit still for long." Allyria went on while Ned unwrapped what turned out to be rolled up papers.

Paper with coal drawings.

He gasped quietly upon the face of the boy staring back at him, he didn't have many recollections of his early childhood but Torrhen surely looked like his father's spitting image. A bright grin, happy eyes. And then the next, little Jon with the face of his mother, a head full of wild dark locks, a shy little smile but happy eyes as well.

"Did you make them?" He asked Allyria who looked over to him, nodding, "They are beautiful, a real good talent. I appreciate these greatly, thank you." He said before he had even seen them all, another picture showed both boys with a little girl, Torrhen's little sister Rhaena.  
"She's Ashara's balm, quiet in everything where Torrhen is loud, likes to toddle after the boys." Benjen told him as he saw Ned's look. 

"Who is the father?"

Allyria and Benjen both laughed.

\--

"What?" Ned asked as he found Benjen frowning at the statue of their older brother, nose scrunched up, "What's the problem?" Benjen took a step back and cocked his head to the side, but then his lips curled into a grin and Ned punched his arm. "You're a jerk." Benjen laughed, silver tunic glinting in the light of the torches.

The Silver Wolf they called him down in Dorne since he had saved Lord Andric's life and others in the riot between villagers and ravaging mercenaries. In Winterfell he would probably remain 'the little pup' for many years still. 

"It looks good, looks like him." Benjen gave his judgement, rocking back on his feet, "I thought of them a lot when I was in King's Landing, though I didn't have to step into the throne hall."  
"Be glad you didn't. It's not a memory I will ever unsee." Ned confessed to him, there were still nights where he jolted awake screaming. Where the black charred spot on the ground in the Red Keep's throne hall turned into his burning father, Brandon's voice screaming somewhere behind him. Where the two bloodied red cloaked corpses of Rhaegar's children were suddenly three and Lyanna's voice was screaming at him, demanding how he could have let it happen.

"Andric wrote you about Lannister?" Benjen's sheepish little question to change the topic slightly resulted in another punch to his arm.  
"Actually." Ned began his answer with a quick look to his brother's grave and then punched a scowling Benjen again on the other arm, "Brandon would want me to hang you up by your feet. Did you lose your mind letting that idiot provoke you into sparring? He has no honor inside of him, he probably never really had, judging by what he did."

"You sound like Arthur." Benjen complained and then quickly side-stepped him when Ned made to kick at him, "It was a stupid idea, I get it. It won't happen again, I'm surely never stepping foot inside the capital anymore."  
"You and me both." Ned agreed as they turned to walk over to their sister, "Robert has stopped asking me to visit, though I think we're on better terms again than we left at."

"As much as I do not agree with what Robert did and ordered people to do, or not disagreed with what people did, he needs someone on his side before the lions run him over." Benjen said and smiled up at his sister's statue. "There is not a day where I do not wish she could see him, Ned, get to know him. Jon is quiet where she was wild, but she would have been so proud of him, loved him so much."

"She would have been proud of you as well." Ned told him and clasped a hand to his brother's back, "Everything you achieved. And she would have liked Allyria, that's for sure." Benjen actually blushed a little, leaning against him while he pulled something from his pockets. He revealed a necklace in his hand, a simple silver band with a star, "From Arthur?" Ned guessed and Benjen nodded as he reached out to slip the necklace around the statue's neck.

"He loved her, but I think he only got to realize how much after she was dead." Benjen explained, smiling at him, "He will do good by Jon, protect him, love him. He has come to see Jon as his son and I honestly don't think the kid could have anyone better to one day tell him where he comes from."

They talked some more about their family, their nephews and the memories of different times and Ned stepped back out of the crypts later knowing that the world might have tried to end the Starks but they had come out stronger than ever before.

\--

They said the Starks melted away from the North.

They would learn.

The North remembered.

And so did Dorne.


End file.
